Counterbalance
by haterhaterhater
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are complete opposites, but they cancel each other out. His cold personality is nurtured by her warm one, his anger quelled by her kindness, etc.


DISCLAIMER: I do _not_ own Gakuen Alice. I believe that's obvious...

They're complete opposites. They have been since day one:

_Natsume loves black and red, they seem to "speak" to his soul. Mikan, on the other hand, is the type of person who would wear white to a wedding._

"Why is your closet filled with black, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Because I like that color…it seems to be the only color that accurately depicts my life," Natsume blankly answered.

"Well, maybe you should get a white shirt to represent me!" She exclaimed while smiling.

"…No."

Natsume dodged and ignored all of Mikan's complaints and hits. He would never be willing to admit that he bought a polka-dotted shirt and hid it in his top dresser drawer (it was his underwear drawer-Mikan would never look because she gets too embarrassed) because it reminded him of her.

_Natsume hates mushy moments._ _He's the guy who identifies with a character like James Bond, hit em' and let em' get killed by the enemy…Mikan gushes over mushy moments, she _loves_ them._

"I'm sorry Tsubasa! It's just…My friend _really_ needed advice and I didn't have time to-"

Tsubasa cut Misaki off with his lips.

"It's alright Misaki...I was being a drama-queen," he stated while wrapping his arms around her neck.

From afar, Mikan and Natsume watched as Tsubasa and Misaki's pointless quarrel started, and then quickly ended.

"Aw! Isn't that _so_ sweet Natsume?" Mikan asked with a smile.

"No, that's about as queer as your strawberry patterned panties, polka-dots," Natsume answered while gagging at the scene still unraveling itself before his red eyes.

Mikan snapped as she yelled countless insults at him for being insensitive and perverted.

Natsume would never tell her that it wouldn't be disgusting to him if the same thing was happening between them.

_Natsume believes that you're weak if you cry._ _Mikan believes that you're strong for having the ability to _show_ people your _weakness_._

"Stop crying Sumire, you're being a baby. If being on such bad terms with Koko makes you _this _upset, you should get off your butt and go talk to him. That would be better than sitting here and acting like the world has come to a flippin' end," Natsume coldly stated while looking at Permy.

"B-but."

"It's alright Permy, just go after him," Mikan said while smiling, "I'm sure that he's waiting for you."

Sumire wiped away her tears and smiled before running off to search for her boyfriend.

"Natsume! Why did you say such an insensitive thing to a girl who's crying her eyes out? She feels bad enough! She just insulted her own boyfriend! She doesn't need another person yelling at her!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume rolled his eyes before answering: "Permy needs to learn that crying is a sign of weakness. It only delays making up with the person you hurt."

Mikan took a deep breath, calming herself down, "Crying is a sign of strength. If you don't cry, you're loved ones will misunderstand and think that you don't care."

Natsume walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Whatever, polka-dots, I'll only cry when-if-something bad happens to _you_," he said, inwardly smirking at the blush that _he _caused to now adorn her pretty little face.

_Mikan is loud._

"I bet that you're too 'loyal' and 'sweet' to Natsume to embarrass him in public," Permy said with a smirk.

Mikan gasped while grinning playfully, "I am not! Watch this."

"Hey, Natsume! Let's go on a date and snuggle in our matching pajamas later!" Mikan yelled across the cafeteria.

Natsume's eyebrow twitched as he ignored his friends' snickers and shakes of the head. He quickly walked over to his loud-mouth of a soul mate and began to whisper in her ear: "You're too loud, _strawberries_," he warned.

"What did you say? You said that we should wear our pink pajamas? The ones that say: 'Together forever'?" She yelled even louder.

Permy and all of the other girls were falling out of their chairs, overpowered by their incessant laughter.

Natsume "hmpfed" before walking back to his own table. His friends were silent, their mouths twitched as they waited to see what their anger-prone friend would do next.

_If that's the way you want to play it_: "Hey Mikan! Let's make-out on your desk! Maybe we can manage to break it again!" He yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth to ensure that _everyone_, even _teachers_, heard his reply.

His friends burst out in laughter as many comments like: "Good one," and, "Yeah! That's right! You show her who wears the pants!" Ensued.

Mikan blushed and hid under the table as everyone burst out laughing, this time _at _her.

_He is so not getting to second base tonight_, Mikan thought.

_Natsume likes his coffee black:_

"Why did you order me black coffee Natsume?" Ruka asked while grabbing sugar-packets and putting them in himself.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's alright, I know that you hate sugar in your coffee," Ruka stated.

"No, that's not entirely true. There's this one brand of sugar that I just can't get enough of," Natsume stated while staring straight at Mikan-who was in another booth with Sumire and Hotaru.

Ruka smirked in understanding.

"You got that right," Koko stated before fist-bumping Ruka, "Except, Sumire is more like sour patch kids, once you get rid of all that sour shell, she becomes sweet," he added.

Ruka laughed loudly, "You _so_ stole that from the commercials, dude!"

Natsume's personal sugar, Mikan, was one that he would never be able to get enough of.

"Dude, I did not!"

"Ahahahahahahaha."

_Natsume is cold and anti-social. Mikan is warm and has so many friends that she runs out of fingers _and _toes when she tries to count them all._

"Hey, Natsume, wanna hang out later?" Mochiage asked.

"…No," Natsume answered with a glare.

Mochiage laughed nervously before walking away.

"Why are you so cold Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Why are you so nice Mikan?" Natsume asked back.

"Because being nice reaps a happy life, and being mean reaps a sad life," she answered innocently.

"Oh really? Does that mean you fall into the 'sad category' of _my_ life?" He asked while quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh, no, it's just that-"

"No, you definitely don't," he stated while kissing her hand.

_Natsume is smart and sarcastic._ _Mikan is literally incapable of being purposely rude to anyone._

"Natsume? Do you want me to get you something for Valentines Day?" Mikan asked.

"No, I want you to do nothing and ignore me," he sarcastically answered.

"What? Why?" Mikan asked, convinced that Natsume was being serious.

Natsume sighed, "I'm being sarcastic Ichigo panties, of course I want something made by _you, _of all people," he said.

Mikan smiled and nodded.

_Natsume's past is filled with more sadness than joy._ _Mikan grew up in a loving home where hardly anything bad happened._

"Hey Natsume," Aoi said over the phone. Natsume showed a sad smile as he halted before entering his room.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked his beloved little sister.

Natsume talked with Aoi for a little over two hours before he quietly sighed and entered his dorm-room.

Natsume took off his shoes and coat before deciding that he wanted to see his girlfriend. Natsume left his room and walked to Mikan's.

"What's wrong, Natsume?" She asked as he walked in.

"Aoi called me and asked me to come home…again," Natsume stated as he sat on the couch.

Mikan sat next to him and held his hand.

"It's alright, Natsume. You have the power to leave," she stated while running her unoccupied hand through his hair.

Natsume closed his eyes, comforted by Mikan's warmth, "The thing is, Mikan, my present is much more important to me than my past. _You_, Mikan, exist _here_," he stated.

Mikan smiled.

Natsume caressed her cheek, "You're too important to leave, I love you too much."

Mikan blushed and nodded.

Even if their pasts are completely different and unrelated, they happen to be the only people who understand one another in the long run.

Natsume and Mikan are completely opposite, yet completely the same; they cancel one another other out.


End file.
